The Old Story
by Anonymous.Publishers
Summary: One of those old stories. Would you like to relive their past?
1. College Period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story. I own only ideas.

* * *

**  
20 Years Ago**

College Period - University of Michigan  
_  
First Year_  
First year as an undergraduate at the University of Michigan--Lisa Cuddy was unimaginably ecstatic of her acceptance. Driving herself hard to fulfill her childhood dream of becoming a doctor was very admirable. Considering what she had been through in her childhood.  
A young Lisa Cuddy had lived upon the streets of Detroit through her youth. Bullied on for her race, having to rough it out with all the things she had been surrounded by, had influenced her career path greatly--and at such a young age. Seeing all the violence and crime committed around her block, she was traumatized. Feeling as isolated as she was, she wanted to eventually break free of it. Of this confinement of feeling helpless--she was determined to reach her goal by the end of high school.  
Now that she had made it to where she was exactly, she felt very self fulfilled. She had every right to be. But she still had a long way to go.  
Going through her classes, she fell disappointed, seeing that "endocrinology" was not on it. Perhaps there was not a class for undergraduates at the moment. So being curious, she decided to ask one of her professors if there was even a class of it. And there was, but seeing as her schedule was already full, she just decided to audit the class, and see how helpful it would be for her in the possible future.  
Taking the space of her five o'clock freetime, she ventured out for the class, hoping to be satisfied. Entering the room, she was overwhelmed with the amount of people. All, except a selected few, were graduates. Feeling uneasy, she looked for a good seat before class begun. She went far up the steps, taking her place in the second back row. Sitting in the front would only flaunt herself, attracting attention that was certainly not needed seeing the position she was in.  
Scoping out the room, a man had struck her eye. He was a good few years older than her. She could tell by the way he spoke, and the kind of gestures he used. He was sitting casually on one of the desks, conversing with the friends around him. As he turned the other way, he caught a quick glimpse of her. Only a fraction of a second, it seemed to last for a minute--not really.  
When the class began, he was seen only two rows in front of her. Discreetly throughout the whole lesson, he would take occasional glances back at her, whether she was looking at him or not. At the end of the class, Cuddy was the last to leave the room after the professor had greeted her. Exiting out the door, she immediately ran into him.  
"You're new." he said, ignoring their mild collision.  
"And you're House, right?" she had heard rumors about him, but never bothered to consider them. At least before she knew what he looked like.  
"New but up with the natural flow of things. Nice." he had a smooth voice, his hair was a dark brown and his eyes were--unmistakable. He continued.  
"Now, I'm not entirely sure if I'll regret asking--because I usually do. But I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other. You got a name?"  
"Lisa. Lisa Cuddy." he nodded, and she turned beginning to walk away.  
"Cuddy!" he called out. She stopped, holding her laptop and books close, and turned.  
"Lisa." she replied.  
"Don't expect it," he stated condescendingly. She pursed her lips with a nod, and walked away, leaving him with a smirk on his face before they both returned to their dorms.  
Ironically, they were both in the same hall, on the same floor. They ran into each other again, both at the doors of their room. First glance, he rolled his eyes with a smile as she threw out a scoff holding onto the handle of the door.  
"Of course."  
"Oh--this will be good." he said, as they watched each other walk into their rooms. After that, they kept contact solely during their endocrinology class. They ran into each other at their hall from time to time, and occasionally in mess hall, but nothing voluntary. They both had found each other, annoying, awkward and strange, but once the second year at the university came around, that slowly changed.  
_First Goodbye_  
Once the corner turned around to the second year, they met again--in the same scenario, except without a class together. But they did live again in the same hall, on the same floor. For some reason, he couldn't help but stray close to her this year. By the end of the two semesters at U of M, House was to graduate. So he lived through the year, very recklessly, and like what you would normally expect in a college student--only worse. Parties left and right, a lot of drunk nights, and who better to come along than Lisa Cuddy. Sometimes, he would be so drunk that she had to walk him into his dorm and make sure he'd fall asleep.  
They weren't considered a 'thing' by most people, but to all of them they seemed to be. Always fighting in each others company, attending countless parties together--it fit right? No. They were just two people on a weird friendship basis who dragged the other everywhere. That was their rep together at least, until one night. The last night.  
When Cuddy was alone at her desk, reading and studying from her endocrinology textbook, she heard people yelling, screaming and parading about graduation. She just smirked at them, and the thought that House would be one of them. Surprised that he hadn't barged into her dorm room to gloat about the honors and medals he would get, made her strangely curious. So she closed her book and set her glasses down on the desk and left her room to go to his. But she stopped when he heard him talking on the phone.  
"Knock him out with drugs if you have to.....He's never been reasonable--look. I didn't want you at my high school graduation because I knew it wasn't a big deal. Now that I want you at my actual graduation--no. Don't. The ceremony is starting soon anyway. No you won't make it in time. Yeah I know. Right." he slapped his cell shut, and just stood in his gown, facing his window. She leaned in more towards the doorway, and then he addressed her.  
"It's my dad." he said, turning around.  
"How did you know?"  
"Your laundry detergent. Ridiculously emanating the scent from you at least a meter radius." she gave a smirk before asking.  
"Why aren't they coming?"  
"Because my dad's a selfish bastard," he stated kicking back in his office chair.  
"I'm sure he has a good reason for not coming."  
"The hell he does. It doesn't matter, I'm not let down anyway, I've learned to not expect too much from him. The only reason I wanted him here tonight was to gloat."  
"Gloat? About what?"  
"I held up two jobs to get through to this night, and I'm an army brat." he stated somewhat proudly. He continued. "he refused to pay for school, which makes you think, 'oh he wants to see his son earn it instead of paid off,' but no. No, he refused because of my practice. Stupid son of a bitch wanted me in the army or marines."  
"Stop that. He's still your father." he got up, and began to walk out before replying, "Right." she sighed, and thought for a second. _No one was going to be there for him at his graduation--the one that he earned. Unless.._ she bit her lip, and decided to go to the ceremony. She quickly ran back to her dorm and change for proper attire, and rushed down to the yard with her camera. Right before the ceremony started she made her way to the offside of the crowd to make sure she could see House--it was a big class. Throughout the ceremony, Cuddy had spotted his friends, one of which was the valedictorian and gave the speech. Right after, they began to give out the diplomas. Soon enough, House was up there.  
"Dina Hellen! Charles Hinder! Gregory House!" as soon as he shook hands with the dean accepting his diploma, Cuddy snapped the shot. Slightly alarmed moving on to the rest of the faculty members, he looked where the flash had come from. He sustained a slightly confused and squinted face until her approached her off the sides.  
"What the hell was that?" he asked her loosely. He didn't seem to care about it, but it seemed stupid enough to him to matter.  
"_Someone_ needed to take that picture. It works. I'm not cut out as strange or a stalker because according to rumors we're dating and we might as well put up the act. Second you get your picture, and your pride." she uttered with satisfaction. Using his peripherals, he could see his friends glancing over at them. Deciding to give their eyes a treat, he leaned in to kiss her. Surprised on impact, she jerked a little, but let it go anyway. After merely seconds he let go. She bit her lip.  
"What the hell was that?" she asked quietly.  
"Our audience is looking. Don't take it into consideration." he smirked and carefully made his way back to his seat. After that she just glared after him slightly, and began to walk back to her dorm. The only thing left was the tassel ceremony, and they would dismiss them all.  
By the time she got back to her dorm to sleep everything was over and done with--and all the students paraded the halls. Banging on doors, screaming, laughing. Some popping open beers. some began to throw parties. Noticing this, her roommate went to join them all, leaving her alone on her bed.  
After about a half hour, lying awake, digging her eyes into the ceiling, she gave up trying to rest herself. So studying was the next alternative. She slipped out of her bed and went to her desk to go over her endocrinology book. After about five minutes, a knock resounded on her door. Rolling her eyes, praying that it wasn't her drunk roommate, she walked towards the door--but regretting to pray for the wrong thing once she opened the door.  
"House. What do you want?" she stared at him clearly irritated as he scoped out her room.  
"Really?" he nodded, gesturing to her desk. Suddenly, one of House's friends had passed by and took a quick look at both of them, before proclaiming,  
"Ohh! My, my, my is there trouble in paradise?" as he walked away, she hung her head in shame and left the door open as she walked back to her desk. House walked in and closed the door behind him as he fell back on her bed.  
"I hate you, and your friends." she said blankly.  
"I hate you too, and I'd hate your friends too if you had any."  
"That's not one of your best comebacks," she stated, her nose practically in the book.  
"Pardon me, just a little tipsy over here."  
"Right. Why are you here."  
"You don't seem even the slightest interest of why I'm here."  
"Then why do I ask."  
"You do it to please me. You have an idea of why I'm here but you're not sure. Frankly you don't care as much, but you know you'll have to hear it anyway, so you hook on."  
"I think it'd be easier for both of us if you came out with it already--instead of explaining what I already know to my already worn out subconscious."  
"I graduated. And I'm leaving."  
"Yes--you've focused on the fact that you are actually smart enough to go through college and that your presence here has expired. This is really something I needed to know."  
"I think we should have sex." he bluntly said. She just scoffed and then looked at him, his face serious as ever.  
"Oh my God you're not joking."  
"It'll help out the act--remember?"  
"You're leaving tomorrow, we don't need to."  
"Do you want to?"  
"I don't--" she sighed and allowed him to keep talking.  
"If you're worried about having to be emotionally attached after this, don't. I doubt our paths can cross again. I'll make sure of it." she laughed before replying..  
"I'm--not going to have sex with you. House, you are not the kind of guy who can give me what I want."  
"I can do that."  
"Right."  
"What, you don't believe me?"  
"Well seeing as you've made such a compelling argument so far." she retorted with sarcasm. she continued. "you're half drunk, and you've probably done a couple drugs for the night I think your satisfaction level should be raised. You want sex, go sleep with the girl next door. You don't need me for it."  
"What about your satisfaction level?" she looked at him again, before he continued. "You like where this is going. Don't you."  
"Why would you ever think that."  
"You wouldn't waste your breath, explaining something I already know."  
"Neither would you." her focus was on the text, so he knew exactly what to do. He swept everything off her desk, all falling on the floor. Cuddy had sprang up from the chair in the opposite direction. The lamp bulb popped, causing a flicker, and the book along with pens and pencils clattered onto the floor. Cuddy glared at him with her jaw slightly hanging.  
"You're paying for that lamp." she said firmly with a hint of sarcasm. Before she could say anything else, he dove in to kiss her. At first she was reluctant to let things go further, until she fell backward onto the desk, sounding a loud thud. Arching over her, she warned him of her roommate.  
"She'll be half drunk--" he started, and then tossed his shoe at the ceiling, breaking the bulb, causing immediate darkness. She smiled and he kissed her again.

_Hours later_  
It turned out that Cuddy's roommate had never returned. She was either too drunk or too stoned to be able to walk back from wherever she was.  
At the crack of dawn, House woke up from their slumber and began to dress back up. After slipping on his pants and his shirt and shoes, he retrieved the blanket from her bed, covering her over the desk. Tossing her clothes from the floor onto her bed, he looked for some scrap paper. Writing down frantically on the post-it, he stuck it on the window above her, before disappearing out of sight.

_Giving you everything you wanted--I guess now this means you owe me._


	2. Post Graduation

**18 years ago**

Hacy-Huddy Era - After college

_Hacy - First three years_  
After college, House received a job offer at a hospital in New Jersey. Leaving abruptly and without notice, his parents, especially his father, were outraged. They had repeatedly called him asking about his whereabouts, but he just allowed them to make their phone calls and leave their voicemails. But after a few weeks or so, he gave in for the thought of his mother. He had kept contact with his mother, and his mother alone.  
Working as a nephrologist, he had consults and surgeries to conduct nearly every day of working. He felt his days to be tiring and boring, completely the opposite he was expecting out of college. He was hoping he could just go back to Michigan and stay there forever, rather than being out in the world like this.  
Back at Michigan, Cuddy had returned for a third year at U of M, slowly advancing her way through with her intelligence. Within a year or so, she'd be prepared to graduate. On the downside of it all however, things had returned to a normal state for her, in which she wasn't used to but she would be, soon enough. The spontaneity had ended due to his departure, but after a while things had gotten tiring and quite boring for her also.  
But one day, things had overturned for House. On a weekend Saturday, the administrator had a treat for the staff: paintball match. He had invited nearly all the doctors and the lawyers for a match between. With an hour games worth, House had been shot very few times, but most of the hits had shot out from the mysterious lurking figure out behind the gray fence. Still in his gear, he slowly made his way over there for a surprise attack, but as soon as he turned the corner the figure shot him down with nearly ten quick hits. Falling to the ground, his gear fell off and his face was revealed. He just stared at this figure before him. It then removed its gear revealing the face.  
"Stacy Monroe." she said, holding out a hand. House just stared at her for a second, before allowing her to help him up.  
"I targeted you the most because you were an easy target." she said proudly.  
"Right."  
"Greg House?"  
"Am I supposed to know you?"  
"It'd come in handy since we work together anyway."  
"Right."  
"Lawyer, if you were wondering." she started as they walked back to the building.  
"Doctor, if you cared." he replied.  
"I think I could've done the math." she said with a smile. He just smiled back, and they walked together back to the building along with all their other colleagues. Then they parted ways once they were all prepared to leave. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't talk to her more, but was looking forward to work when the weekend was over. Which was an entirely new first for him. After meeting her again at work, everything happened so fast: Banter and conversation had led to a date, which failed miserably but within a week, they found themselves living together. She had moved in with him into his apartment and from that moment on, they were inseparable. Until two years later.  
At a convention not too far from Princeton, House attended with colleagues from work. Like every other convention he had been to, he found himself, uninterested, unfocused and lost in his own little world. However, in a brief moment something happened--  
Standing in one direction, perfectly still his eyes silenced the hall. Creating a darkness around him, he allowed his eyes to focus on one and one thing only: A young woman. Merely feet away from him. Early twenties, smiling and laughing. Slate eyes, black waves tracing down a pale skin--  
_Cuddy?_ he whispered. Her head turned, as if she had heard him and saw him looking at her. She excused herself from the people she was conversing with, and walked over to him with a surprised smile spread across her face.  
"House?"  
"What are you doing here." he asked slightly shocked. Thinking back, and remembering graduation night--remembering the last things he said to her, it was like a ghost from Christmas past.  
"I graduated. Hah. I would've invited you, but I figured you moved out of Michigan by the time I did. And I was right."  
"Right." he began to walk away, in hope that he could take her somewhere else which he did, over by a staircase.  
"Where are you working," she asked as they approached the staircase. She folded her arms and leaned against the wall as he sat on the third step.  
"What relevance does it have to this conversation?"  
"Why, are you out of work?" she asked with a hint of hope.  
"Why ask?"  
"Why question my curiosity?"  
"You have a curiosity about my career, and there's a reason you do."  
"Seeing as I _owe_ you." he threw her an entertained grin and glare.  
"I have a job--but what are you offering?"  
"To repay my debt, I think I can get you a slot, over at Princeton-Plainsbro."  
"Seriously."  
"I'm good with the administrator. I can convince him."  
"And good was a euphemism for 'sleeping with' while 'convince' was a euphemism for seduce?"  
"Oh of course. _I'm_ the one all about sex. You practically threw your highly drunken self on me that night. Plus, he was my boyfriend before the dean."  
"Oh my God--"  
"Shut up--"  
"was I so right--"  
"Shut it--  
"how right was I?"  
"I'm not a slut, House." he just laughed hysterically on the stairs before replying.  
"Who said you were?" he just looked up at her and she smiled innocently at him. He continued talking, remembering to bring up Stacy.  
"You need attorneys?"  
"We don't _need_ any necessarily, but it's useful."  
"Stacy Monroe."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay."  
"What's your sex toy's name?"  
"Harry Quinton. Not only is he my, 'sex toy' but he's now your boss. So be good to him. It's not like you have a choice anyway."  
"Right. I thought you stood on that one--what was it? Employee-employer kind of rule."  
"Who said I did?"  
"You just seemed like that person."  
"Right. Well, I'll talk to him and let you know as soon as possible."  
"Won't be that long. You go home, have the sex, and you bring it up as he spoons you. The guys horny so he'll say yes, and easy ticket for me and Stace. Right?" she just shook her head and smirked to herself as she walked away.  
Both paths reunited again--things would never be the same.


	3. At Princeton Plainsbro

I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK. I hate it period. So, my sincerest apologies for the wait. So, here's the third extension. Fourth coming soon. (hopefully) Enjoy.

* * *

**16 years ago**

Hacy_Huddy Era - At Princeton-Plainsbro  
_Hacy - Last two years_  
The inseparable had become separable after House took the job at Princeton-Plainsbro. House's attention had been more on work now, than on Stacy.  
Although his job hadn't changed, still occupied as a nephrologist but events occurred more often. Patients would come in with odd sets of symptoms, which raised his level of curiosity each time. Assisting doctors during differentials drew him away from his actual job, but he enjoyed it. Every time he would research and research abnormal symptoms in a specific situation after every case that came upon the ER or clinic. At the time, a diagnostic department was non-existent so selected doctors like House, along with neurologists, pathologists, endocrinologists would come round and conduct a differential. A situation like this wouldn't happen frequently, but enough to keep House satisfied.  
About a year or so already at Princeton-Plainsbro, House was really enjoying himself. Until one day, Cuddy approached him, asking him a favor. While asleep in the lounge, Cuddy and Stacy walked in and flicked on the lights to reveal him sprawled out on the couch. He jerked and squinted his eyes towards the doorway to see them standing there smirking at him.  
"Alright--I got only one penis here, who's willing to go second?" he uttered sleepily.  
"Get up, House. We let you sleep for nearly two hours now." they both walked in and Cuddy pushed his leg off the armrest so she could sit while Stacy lifted him up so she could sit next to him.  
"I barely slept last night."  
"Because you spent hours on our computer last night, with your eyes glued to about five different articles." Stacy stated with a scoff.  
"Ah, I didn't know you were awake."  
"Course you didn't." she said skeptically.  
"I need you to go to New Orleans for me--" Cuddy started.  
"Oh God, here we go."  
"this weekend. Short notice, I know but I can't make it. It's a convention at the Le Pavillon hotel. I don't need you do do anything, just go and represent our hospital. There's a bar, you can go get drunk for all I care. Just go."  
"I take it--your boy toy was and is still obligated to attend, however, he could not so he dropped it on you...and you somehow find an excuse--for which I am not going to bother my self interest with now--to dump this on me."  
"Oh come on. She's already payed for it you might as well go." Stacy said.  
"Ohh. So you two are teaming up on me now, I see."  
"Booze and you don't even have to do anything. You don't have to pay for anything what else do you want? Someone needs to go. I can't, Harry can't--" Cuddy defended.  
"I would but I'm only an attorney."  
"What's Quinton's excuse?"  
"I thought you weren't going to dip your self interest into his excuse?" Cuddy asked.  
"I said I don't want to dip my self interest into _your_ excuse. Didn't say anything about Quinton."  
"He's got a conference over in Baltimore. Just go. Do it as another favor. I can owe you again." House fixed his eyes on her. Tilting his head one way, he replied.  
"You two, are going out of town. Anniversary?" he asked. Cuddy's mouth hung, as if looking offended. Refusing to reply, he just continued.  
"And--you haven't asked Stacey because she's obviously in on it. Which leaves me. What is it, one month, six months, one year?" Stacy slapped him across the head, replying with snickers, he just continued.  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he asked you to marry him either. Actually I would, because then it would prove that the son of a bitch has balls--" Cuddy then slapped him upside the head. Replying with another group of snickers, Cuddy finally intervened.  
"Just because you're right doesn't mean you get to go full out on being an ass. I don't understand why you can't go--"  
"I never said I wouldn't go," he started, walking towards the door.  
"just nice to hear you two argue about it towards me for a while." he tried walking out, but they called him back in. He sighed at the door, widened his eyes and stared at him with a grin.  
"So you'll go--just like that?"  
"If you want something just ask. I don't care for excuses. What gets me to say no is the annoyingly long rants of excuses people offer. They think they're making things better but no, it makes it worse. Ticket?"  
"It's in my locker--"  
"I'll go break into it." he began to leave yet again but they both called out, stopping him again.  
"I can give you the combination, you don't have to go breaking the lock."  
"My way's funner." he stated, before attempting to walk out. About a foot outside of the door, he stopped and turned back, popping his head in the door again.  
"I didn't call you." she said awkwardly.  
"I had a feeling you wanted to."  
"Just--thank you, House." she smiled at him sincerely before he gave a curt nod and shot right out of there. Although it didn't seem like it, Cuddy had just given him the opportunity for a twist in his life that he would be thanking her for later on.


	4. At the Convention

School is hectic, so expect fics on weekends. Maybe three or more parts after this? Hopefully. Enjoy.  


* * *

**16 Years Ago**  
_At the Convention_  
About six o'clock at the convention and House was doing amazingly fine. He sat at the very end of the hotel bar with a scotch fit nicely in his hand, as he continued to deposit quarters into the jukebox, playing Billy Joel's, "Leave A Tender Moment Alone". Swaying his head as his back rested on the wall behind him, he repeated it over and over again.  
Past the tenth time coming in, someone had finally stepped forth to stop it all.  
"Dr.--House?" the man had recited off of House's name tag.  
"care to give Billy Joel a break?" House refused to answer him. But he had remembered his face from around the convention. He seemed to be a loner, or just new, and clutched onto a manila package that read "Diamond Fairbairn - Divorce Attorneys."  
"Dr. House? Really. I think you've played it plenty of times." When come to the songs end, House deposited another quarter, and pressed Billy Joel once more.  
"Dr. House. There are a lot of other people in here who are also annoyed by this. We'd appreciate it if you made an alternative selection." His voice slightly raised, House just looked at him. Yet ignoring him completely.  
"Dr. House!" he nearly yelled. Glaring at him, he just walked away in anger. However, he stopped right when House began to sing:  
"_But if that's how I feel  
Then it's the best feeling I've ever known  
It's undeniably real  
Leave a tender moment alone--!_" CRASH. Before House could finish off the line, the young man had snatched an empty bottle of beer left on the counter, and tossed it in House's general direction, instead of hitting House however, it drove towards a mirror, shattering it to pieces. Soon enough, two other patrons developed an argument of their own, and tossed shot glasses.  
As the young boy stood in awe of his action, the bartender grew angry, and called the hotel security.  
"Joel, Donny, escort this _gentleman_ to the station across the road." He hollered at them.  
"Are you serious?" the young doctor had asked in panic. "under what charges?"  
"Annoyance?" House called out at him. Glaring House's way as they handcuffed him, House smiled at him with innocence. As they dragged him out, House got up from his chair, and clumsily followed behind them. Going outside, he watched them take him in. The young doctor had glanced over at him, and House inaudibly spoke:  
"I'll take care of it."

"You're bailing me out?" asked the young doctor.  
"Sure. Why not." House said to him as he handed money to the head.  
"You're free to go Dr. Wilson."  
"Wilson. I like it." House said with a smile. They opened up the cell and released him, also giving back all his belongings.  
"I called a lawyer," House started. They began to walk out of there.  
"Thanks--House." House just smiled at Wilson as they walked back to the convention, where he had paid the hotel for the mirror. Apologizing for nearly a thousand times, House had to pull him away, and they escaped that place, going for a nearby diner.  
Walking along the sidewalk, they discussed where they were both coming from. Turns out, they both had arrived coming from New Jersey.  
Wilson, had just graduated from Med school, and received an internship over at Princeton General. He was a newbie, but he was interesting. He would've offered him a job at Princeton-Plainsbro if the spots hadn't been filled.  
Nearly two hours at the diner, just talking, exchanging jokes and perspective here and there, they became very fond of the other and after three coffees, they decided to go their separate ways. House thought they would probably see each other again after he had taken care of the charges from the hotel. So they exchanged numbers and emails so that they could keep in touch.  
House walked through the busy streets on back to the hotel with a smile on his face, eager to return to Princeton-Plainsbro to do a little negotiating.

* * *

  
"He just got out of med school, and you offered him a job here?" The three, Cuddy, House and Stacy were all in the lounge, arguing about Wilson. While Stacy remained in the backseat, House and Cuddy argued at it.  
"I didn't offer a job. I didn't even tell him about it. And he graduated a few months ago. Fresh."  
"The only spots we have left are department heads. And anyone who you trust--I can't trust."  
"That explains why you've never trusted _yourself_. He's good. He's younger than us, but he knows his stuff. Hes majored in oncology."  
"Wh-what you're expecting me to get him the oncology department?"  
"Why is that a problem?"  
"A little bit, yes."  
"Why because you think he'd be liability? I am too, but you haven't fired me yet. You got me hired in the first place."  
"First, I _know_ you. You've been a pain in my ass since the very start. Second, I don't know him. Third, I don't need two poking at me."  
"You make it seem like the weight's on you. It's on Quinton." he paused for several seconds. She didn't say anything. Neither did Stacy.  
"See--this is the problem with dating your boss. You want to suggest someone, they don't want them because like in your case, they don't know them. And you insist until they say yes. But as soon as that person makes a mistake, your boss gets up on your jock. That happened to you once and you're afraid it'll happen again aren't you?" she remained silent again. He continued.  
"And it's a lot worse, if you are close and know the person _well.._" another no response from either. So he finally spit it out.  
"You jeopardized your relationship with him--for the better of my career?" he asked.  
"Her bends and breaks does a happy House make." Stacy added in. He paused a little longer this time...  
"If he screws up, you can fire me."  
"You want him to have this job that much?" she finally spoke.  
"He deserves his first mistake without consequence. Knowing your boy he'd fire him in a second. Plus once I'm gone you're back to one liability." he got up and began to leave, just like he always did and like she always did, she stopped him before he stepped out the door.  
"I'll talk to Quinton."  
"Under what condition."  
"None."  
"Why."  
"I trust you. Do you trust me?"  
"Do you trust yourself?"  
"Y-yeah." and he responded by a curt nod. For every decision they made, their level of trust grew deeper and deeper. And as that deepened, someone--or something else began to weaken.


End file.
